Boots Made For Walking
by Jack-Sparrow-Lover
Summary: CH. 4 UP! Gwyn Thompson has been a whore in Tortuga for 9 long years. She meets Jack Sparrow and stows away on his ship, hoping to find adventure with this intriguing rogue. Little did she know that this would be a journey she’d never forget…
1. Kind Stranger

**Boots Made for Walking**

A fan fiction based on _Pirates of the Caribbean._ Story starts before "The Curse of the Black Pearl," but may travel through the movies later on.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything by Disney, Gore Verbinski, or Jerry Bruckheimer.

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Gwyn Thompson has been a whore in Tortuga for 9 long years. She meets Jack Sparrow and stows away on his ship, hoping to find adventure with this intriguing rogue. Little did she know that this would be a journey she'd never forget…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kind Stranger**

She cringed and closed her eyes firmly as she gripped the rough sheets between her fingers. The man atop her groaned forcefully and pushed himself inside her for the final time, finally reaching his climax. Her heart felt caught in her throat as she felt him roll off her and stand up. "Thanks for the time, darling," he slurred as he stood from the bed. She kept her eyes on the worn out ceiling, trying to forget what she had just done. She heard a few coins hit the floor and then a door slam. He had finally left.

That was her life…the life of a whore. If you're thinking that she chose this life willingly, you'd be wrong. Her family had left her here in Tortuga when she was around sixteen years old, and she really had no other options. She was not allowed to run the bar with her boss since she was a woman, so the only other way to make money 'round here was to sell her body. She hated it…loathed it…despised it. There are so many words to describe how she felt about this.

It's a disgraceful existence. She wished that she could have more than this, but at the rate she was going she'd be stuck in this level of hell for as long as she lived. As she sat up in her bed and looked to the floor, she noticed that the man she had serviced had only left her the bare minimum wage. She sighed and wrapped her sheet around her as she knelt to the floor and gathered her pay. She had been ripped off again. "Damn it all," she muttered. It had been another wasteful night. She stumbled to her feet and walked over to her small dresser, tucking away the gold in a small compartment hidden in the bottom of one of the drawers. The week was finally over and she had made just enough to pay the rent. The new week would start at sunrise and more torture would arrive.

* * *

The sunlight streaming through the thin, dusty emerald curtains of the room made her eyes twitch. She blinked slightly and ran her hands through her long brown hair as she sat up in bed. She felt as if she had been hit by a carriage and broken every bone in her body. As she stood and walked over to her small vanity, she sighed softly and looked into the cracked mirror that a customer had shattered when she had refused to service him. She wasn't as beautiful as she would have liked. Her dark hair was long and a complete tangled mess. Her soft grey eyes were outlined with ebony eyeliner, which had been smeared from her crying. She had high cheekbones that were enhanced by blush, and her lips had faded red lipstick. "I look terrible," she muttered.

Suddenly, someone was pounding on the door with such force that it seemed as if the door would split in two. "Gwyn, get your skinny ass downstairs!"

"I coming…I'm coming!" she shouted back as she fumbled with her makeup and tried to touch it up as best she could. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and then changed into a red dress that showed off most of her cleavage and made her body into an hourglass. "I guess this is as decent as I'll be looking today," she stated dully.

Gwyn locked her bedroom door behind her as she left and quietly strolled down the creaky stairs of the whorehouse. She didn't want to be noticed so early in the day. When she reached the bottom step, she looked around and smiled. The place was empty, except for Jacqueline…or Jacquie as she liked to be called, who stood behind the check-in counter. The poor girl was staring off into space again, just as she did every mid-morning. Jacquie ran the house when the boss was working in the Faithful Bride as the barkeep and was quite the bitch most of the time, but she cared for each and every one of the women. She loathed her job as much as the rest of them, but she was another unfortunate who couldn't do anything else to stay alive.

Gwyn smiled at her and then hurried out the door, hoping she wouldn't have some drunken man walk in and need her services. As she made her way through the streets, her expression grew weary and disgusted. Men and whores were passed out against the sides of buildings, with the pigs, and some were still clutching their empty mugs. It was one of the most repulsive places to live. _Why couldn't my family have taken me with them?_ she thought. Everything would have been much easier and maybe she wouldn't feel so filthy about herself.

She walked down a few small allies and down to the docks. Pirates were beginning to pull into the ports, as they did everyday. Gwyn ducked down behind some plants and sat in the dirt. She enjoyed watching the ignorant men stagger off the ships with their sea-legs and unload. Even though about ninety percent of them with bald, missing teeth, or seriously needed to bathe, it gave Gwyn some intrigue.

It must have been wild to go out and sail the open sea. Maybe even travel to Madagascar for a time. Gwyn knew that a life of freedom like a pirate's would never be hers. She couldn't afford to gain passage on a pirate ship. And even if she managed to, she'd likely be forced into selling her body as well. She was selling herself here in Tortuga anyway. There was no point in having an entire crew try to gang-bang her.

"I already told you, Barbossa…I'm not telling you where the treasure is!" Gwyn pushed aside a large leaf at the sound of the slurred tongue and looked to the gangplank of a large black ship with…black sails? It was stunningly beautiful. She had never seen such a marvelous pirate ship. It looked as if the sea had kept it a secret and hidden it from the world. "I'll get us there, mate. No worries, aye?"

The voice caught Gwyn's ears again. Her eyes widened when she finally saw the man speaking standing at the bottom of the gangplank. He looked like a mad-man. He wore his dark hair in dreadlocks beneath a maroon bandana and a tri-corner hat. Trinkets and what looked to be a bone dangled in the tangled mess of hair. His eyes were rimmed with coal and he had a moustache and a small beard that had been braided with beads.

His clothing was a whole other story. He had a white tunic underneath a smoke-grey vest and a dark jacket that reached his knees. Around his waist were two belts with huge buckles. A striped sash hung around his waist along with a pistol, a cutlass, and a small compass. "He looks crazy," Gwyn whispered to herself. She was at least honest about it. She glanced at the man next to him and almost cringed. This pirate was grim and gross. His hair was thin and a faded light brown. His clothes with a grey-blue and similar to the more roguish pirate, but they were more worn out. To top it all off, a monkey was perched on his shoulder and squeaking for no apparent reason. _Damn…I hate monkeys_ she thought.

Surely these men would be at the Faithful Bride that night, and it was guaranteed that she would be forced to serve one of them because her boss said so. She let the leaf fall back into place and turned around, pulling her knees up to her chest. "This is going to be Hell," she muttered.

"I've been to Hell, Missy. Ye aren't in Hell." Gwyn gasped at the gruff voice and slowly turned her head to look up and behind her. Her grey eyes widened even more than before and she jumped to her feet. It was the grim pirate from the black ship. His light eyes looked cruel and evil. They complimented his yellow teeth quite well.

"W-What do you want?" she asked, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Ye were spying on the captain and me. Ye should know better than to spy on the captain of the Black Pearl." The pirate roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her close. Gwyn winced and almost felt like throwing up at the smell of his breath. He was repulsive. "Ye know, I could kill a whore like you right now…and no one would ever know."

"Please, Sir. Please, don't kill me. I didn't mean any harm. I always come down here and watch the ships pull into port. I never meant to spy. I swear it!"

"Doesn't matter to me, Missy. No one will ever know what happened to you," the pirate said with an menacing smirk as he pulled out his sword and held the blade vertically against her body. The sharp part of the sword was caressing the skin on her face. Her eyes were now brimming with tears, but she refused to let them fall.

"Barbossa, enough!" Gwyn closed her eyes and took in a few breaths.

"Jack, this whore was spying on us. I don't know what else she heard, but she might know of what we search for. She cannot live." Gwyn held her breath when she heard a pistol cocked.

"Sword down, Barbossa…sword down." Gwyn finally let out her breath when she felt the metal of the cutlass being withdrawn. She opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of her attacker again. He still had a strong hold of her arm and she couldn't seem to pull out of his grasp.

"A waste of me time, ye are, Lass," the man called Barbossa stated firmly as he shoved Gwyn to the ground. She winced slightly when her head hit the dirt and closed her eyes again. Her heart was racing and she could feel her body trembling in fear. She hadn't had a sword pulled out on her in five years. She had forgotten how terrifying it was. Now she remembered the other reason she couldn't live on a pirate ship…the threats.

"Are you alright, love?" Gwyn opened her soft grey eyes and looked up to see the rogue pirate standing over her, the sun creating a glowing halo behind his head. She nodded the best she could and tried to give her savior a smile. He extended a jeweled hand to her, which she hesitantly accepted and stood to her feet. "I'm sorry about that. My first mate isn't one to be kind to a lady such as you."

"It's fine, Sir," she replied as she wiped a tear that had managed to fall off her cheek. As she dusted off her dress, she kept her eyes on this pirate captain. She had to admit, even though he looked crazy, he was somewhat decent in his own way. Still, he was a pirate and not to be trusted. "I want to apologize for eavesdropping. I didn't mean to you know."

"Don't worry about it, love. It's not like-"

"And I want to thank you as well. You didn't have to stop him, Mr.…"

"Sparrow, love. The name is Jack Sparrow."

"Well then, Captain Sparrow…I thank you so much." Jack smiled at this. She had addressed him as captain even though she had just met him. There was no need to correct her. He liked that.

"'Twas nothing. No worries, love." Gywn smiled and gave a slight curtsy before turning on her heel to walk away. "Wait up!" She stopped at the sound of Jack's voice.

"Yes?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"I didn't get your name." She smiled.

"Gwyn…Gwyn Thompson, Mr. Sparrow."

"Captain," he corrected with the raise of an index finger. Gwyn smiled and nodded her head before turning away again and walking off. She couldn't believe the fact that a pirate had saved her life and not asked for her services. Was it possible that he didn't think of her as a whore? "Nah…" she said to herself. She knew that he must have known her _occupation_ just by the way she was dressed. Still, it was odd that he didn't request her to sleep with him or do anything for him for that matter. Something was different about this man. Would she ever see him again? She didn't know.


	2. An Evening with a Sparrow

**Boots Made for Walking**

A fan fiction based on _Pirates of the Caribbean._ Story starts before "The Curse of the Black Pearl," but may travel through the movies later on.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything by Disney, Gore Verbinski, or Jerry Bruckheimer.

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Gwyn Thompson has been a whore in Tortuga for 9 long years. She meets Jack Sparrow and stows away on his ship, hoping to find adventure with this intriguing rogue. Little did she know that this would be a journey she'd never forget…

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all my reviewers. Hope you all continue to read and review. On that note…Chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Evening with a Sparrow**

The evening arrived rather quickly and Gwyn was sitting on a bench outside The Faithful Bride. It was going to be a night of flirting, flaunting, and sex once again. She didn't mind the flirting and flaunting so much. That was almost second nature to her. It was the whole idea of sleeping with drunken pirates that disturbed her. Nine years as a whore and she still couldn't comprehend the idea very well. It wasn't an uncommon situation.

Gywn took in a deep breath and stood from the worn out bench. It was time to get to work. The only relief for her was that she didn't have to stay in the whorehouse and wait for grimy men to come to her. She had a little more choice while working in a bar. Not many choices, but it was better than being assigned to someone.

As she opened the door to the Faithful Bride and entered, she was shocked to see that no one even looked up. Usually when a whore entered, all the men were drooling like animals. It must have been an off night or something. Gwyn shrugged it off and made her way over to the bar. Her boss, James, was standing behind the counter and cleaning out a glass that he would soon fill with rum for a customer. "Gwyn, you should be working the tables," he said without taking a single look at her.

"I just wanted to come over and say hello. You are my boss after all," she replied.

"You know that I don't care whether you come into work or not. It's your life and you pay me the rent. You come up short…you're out on the streets. You're not my problem, Gwyn."

"James, I-"

"Get to work!" She jumped at the sound of her boss' shout and backed away. Gwyn had always been a hard worker for James, and she gave him more respect than any of the other whores. Still, he couldn't care less about whether or not she was alive or dead. It didn't seem fair. Yet, she couldn't argue. This was her life.

Gwyn's eyes traveled the room slowly. Most of her fellow workers were sitting on the laps of grimy pirates and holding back looks of disgust. She shook her head slightly and began to walk through the crowds of people. Suddenly, a man flew across the room and landed at her feet. She jumped and then quickly stepped over him and leaned against a wall. She took a deep breath and then looked down the stone flight of stairs on her left. After glancing around the room again, she strolled down the stairs at a leisurely pace, hoping to catch the eye of someone. She knew that even if she did end up with some nasty pirate or local drunk, at least she was getting paid for it.

She managed to avoid the groups of people fighting and knocking each other down and made it over to the other side of the room. She braced her hands on an empty table to expose her cleavage a little more and looked around. No one even looked up. She knew that this night was going to be pure Hell if she couldn't even get one man. "Damn it all," she said to herself as she turned around. She almost jumped when she did.

"Well, Gwyn…how lovely to see you again," the man said, grinning an awful smile of teeth that were beginning to rot.

"Hugo, right?" she replied.

"Did ye forget me name already, darlin'?"

"How could I? You slept with me last night and ripped me off." Gwyn placed her hands on her hips and stared deep into the eyes of a man who she resented with passion.

"Come now, dearie…you weren't exactly giving it your all."

"Just leave me alone," she replied as she tried to walk passed him. However, Hugo grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back before pulling her against him so she was facing away from him. Her head was leaning back slightly over his shoulder and she was wincing at the pain shooting through her arm. "Let me go," she said quietly.

"Gwyn, I'm afraid that you owe me another night."

"I don't think so. You had your night and I don't service the same man more than once." Hugo leaned over and roughly bit down on her neck, causing her to yelp. "Stop!"

"I think it's time we-" Hugo stopped speaking when he felt a pistol against his temple.

"Now, now…I believe the young lady said no." Hugo turned his head to his right and his eyes widened at the sight of his attacker…Jack Sparrow.

"Jack, why don't you just mind yer own business for a change?" Hugo asked. Jack cocked the pistol and smirked. "Okay, okay…" Hugo quickly spat out. He released his hold on Gwyn and stormed off. Gwyn, on the other hand, was now leaning her head against the wall and taking deep breaths. She hated being handled like she was worth nothing.

"Love, it seems that we keep running into each other," the rogue whispered. Gwyn's eyes bugged out and she turned around with a sigh of relief.

"Captain Sparrow, what are you doing here?"

"Apparently coming to your rescue, love," he said while waving his arms around and a famous smile plastered on his face.

"Well, thank you again. But I must now take my leave. I have to get to work."

"And where exactly are you working?" Gwyn was shocked. Surely Jack should have figured it out by now.

"You mean you don't know?" Jack shrugged. "How could you not know, Jack? Don't you see what I'm wearing? I'm a whore. I work in the whorehouse usually. I only work in the bars a couple nights a week." Jack stayed silent and just stared at her. "And now I bet you want me to sell my body to you now too, right?" Gwyn asked as she averted her eyes. It was then that she felt a warm hand lift her chin. She once again found herself staring into Jack's deep chocolate eyes. His gaze was somewhat comforting, but terrifying all the same. He wasn't saying a word, and that's what worried Gwyn the most. She decided to break the silence between them. "What are you thinking?"

"Come with me, love," he whispered as he placed his arm around her waist and walked her over to a table in the back. He sat down and before Gwyn could react, he pulled her onto his lap. He felt her entire body stiffen and began to run his hand up and down her back. "Relax, love…just relax."

"I'm trying, M-Mr. Sparrow." Gwyn wrapped one arm around his neck to keep her balance and looked down at the pirate. He gave her a small smile and then leaned up to her ear.

"Listen carefully, love. I'm not going to hurt you." Gwyn swallowed a lump in her throat and tried to stay calm. "Just go along with whatever I do. This way you don't have to spend tonight with anyone."

"I…I need the money," she whispered back.

"I'll handle it, savvy?" Gwyn nodded slightly and almost jumped out of her skin when Jack began to suck on her neck. She was shocked, but it actually felt nice. Jack wasn't being rough with her. He was being sweet. But what if later he turned out to be just as perverted as the other pirates and drunks she dealt with everyday? What if he _was_ trying to sleep with her and then rip her off? She had nothing to lose though…except her self-esteem and dignity. _What the hell? I lost my dignity nine years ago_ she thought.

Slowly she began to warm up to Jack's offer. She began fiddling with the trinkets in his tangled hair, which turned out to be thick and soft. "Jack Sparrow!" a voice shouted. Jack turned from Gwyn's neck and gave her a squeeze on the hip to encourage her to keep up the act. She nodded and leaned forward to kiss his neck as she ran one hand up and down his chest.

Jack was busy looking up at a member of his crew. "What is the problem, Ragetti? Can't you see that I'm busy at the moment? And it's _Captain_…or have you forgotten?" he asked.

"Sir…the thing is…Barbossa sent me."

"What does he want now? We spent the day talking over mugs of rum."

"Captain, he believes that you should tell us more about the quest we're on. Where is the island, mate?"

"Ragetti," Jack began as he leaned into the ministrations that Gwyn was applying to his neck, "I already told you and the rest of the crew that I will get us to the Isla de Muerta. The treasure will be more than we've all dreamed of. Now if you don't mind, the lady and I have some business to attend to…so if you'll excuse me-"

"Captain," Ragetti said as he watched Jack stand up and hold Gwyn bridal style, "I fear that you may suffer a dangerous fate if ye don't start being honest with us, mate." Jack just let out a hearty laugh and walked up the stairs and out of the Faithful Bride. He carried Gwyn the entire way and walked into the whorehouse.

"May I help you, Captain Sparrow?" Jacquie asked with a seductive smile as she leaned over the counter. Jack turned to look at her.

"I'm taking Miss Gwyn here up to her room for a bit of fun, aye?"

"Oh, of course, Jack. Do have fun," she replied sweetly. Gwyn, of course, was now panicking. Jack had promised he wouldn't do this and now he was? She knew she shouldn't have let herself trust a pirate…even for a brief moment. It was all a huge mistake. Before she knew what was happening, she was staring at her bedroom door.

"This your room, love?" Jack asked. She nodded gently before Jack took his lead and kicked open the door, which Jacquie had unlocked once business hours truly started. He placed her on the bed and walked back to the door. He locked it and then turned to face Gwyn again. She wasn't on the bed though. She was standing against the wall by the window with a horrorstruck look on her face. "Something wrong, love?"

"Jack-"

"Captain!" he corrected with joy in his tone.

"_Captain_ Jack," Gwyn said again, "You told me that you wouldn't do this and here you are in my bedroom! Why did you lie to me?" Her voice was trembling.

"Love, I'm not-ow!" Jack didn't even see it coming. Gwyn had walked forward and slapped him across the face. "I'm not here to sleep with you, darling."

"What?" Gwyn asked. She was completely confused now. Why would he have brought her back here if he had no intention of sleeping with her? Jack reached into a small pouch he kept under his belt and took out quite a bit of gold. He placed it in her hand and closed it into a fist. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I only want your company…not pleasurable company, savvy?"

"W-Why would you do this? You're known for bedding the whores here, not talking to them."

"You seem like a nice girl, Gwyn. I know you didn't want this life, so I decided to give you a break from it tonight. You'll just have to put up with ol' Jack." Gwyn laughed at his words and threw her arms around his neck. Tears were pricking her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall.

"Thank you, Captain Sparrow. Thank you so much. I can't even begin to-"

"Then don't," he said as he braced his hands on her shoulders and stepped back, "Let's just lay down on your bed and talk." Gwyn nodded and they both laid down on her old and worn out bed. "Not the most comfortable, aye?"

"Try sleeping on it every night, Captain. I'm surprised I haven't broken my back." Jack chuckled slightly and turned on his side so he was facing Gwyn. He braced one arm behind his head and stared down at her. He had to admit, for a whore, she wasn't terrible based on looks. She was fairly pretty. He had a feeling she was prettier, but it was hard to tell. She had caked on her makeup. "So, what would you like to talk about?"

"Well, for starters…you."

"Me?"

"Aye. How long have you been in Tortuga?" he asked as he waved one hand in the air.

"I've lived here my entire life. My family and I owned a small house on the other side of the island. Then one day, when I was sixteen…they disappeared." Gwyn averted her eyes and fiddled with the thin blanket on the bed. "They were just gone. No letter saying where they were going or when they were coming back."

"So you chose to come and work here? You didn't think of traveling to another port and starting a new life?"

"What real business would hire a sixteen year-old girl from a pirate island? I didn't know where else to go. It's not like I wanted to become a whore, you know. I hate this job more than anything in the world. Sometimes I think about just slicing my wrists, but then I realize that I couldn't bear to kill myself. I'm not worth much, but I'm worth more than that." Jack slowly reached out and brushed a stray hair from Gwyn's face as she continued to speak. "I just wish that all of this could go away. I never wanted to sell myself and live this life. I guess when you're young, you make foolish choices."

"Dearie, you did what you could to survive. Your family leaving you…well…it wasn't right. Still, I know you can do better. I wish I could help you, I really do. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Where are you going, Jack?" she asked as she looked up at him. Jack was tempted to correct her for not calling him captain, but he let it slide and smiled down at her.

"I'm heading to an island…and island that cannot be found except by one who already knows where it is."

"I imagine there's a valuable treasure buried there."

"The treasure of Cortez. Aztec gold, love…mountains of gold." Gwyn smiled and leaned her head back on her pillow, her eyes staring with wonder up at Jack. "I can't wait to set foot on that island and claim one of the greatest treasures of all time."

"Sounds wonderful," she replied with a soft yawn as she curled up closer to Jack and closed her eyes.

"It really is, love. I don't think I've ever been so happy in my entire life. I'm the captain of the Black Pearl thanks to ol' Jones…and I'm one handsome devil if I do say so myself." Jack smiled to himself and absentmindedly put his arm around Gwyn and caressed her shoulder. "It'll almost be as joyous as the day I sacked Nassau Port. I didn't even fire a shot. Can you believe that, love?" No answer. "Love?" Jack asked again. He looked down at Gwyn and couldn't believe what he saw. She was sound asleep! It was the first time that any woman had fallen asleep during one of his stories. She looked so peaceful. "Goodnight, love," he whispered before closing his eyes. He needed his rest.


	3. Stowaway

**Boots Made for Walking**

A fan fiction based on _Pirates of the Caribbean._ Story starts before "The Curse of the Black Pearl," but may travel through the movies later on.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything by Disney, Gore Verbinski, or Jerry Bruckheimer.

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Gwyn Thompson has been a whore in Tortuga for 9 long years. She meets Jack Sparrow and stows away on his ship, hoping to find adventure with this intriguing rogue. Little did she know that this would be a journey she'd never forget…

* * *

**Chapter 3: Stowaway**

Jack stood at the helm of his precious Pearl. It was already afternoon. He and his crew had departed Tortuga in the early morning hours and made a quiet exit at that. He didn't want any other pirates to follow him if they happened to hear where he was heading and what he would find there. He delicately held the helm steady before turning it a few times to the right. He then steadied the wheel and stared out at the horizon line. This is what he loved about being a pirate…his freedom.

A small part of him realized that he was missing something though. He had cringed when he left that morning, knowing that he was leaving an innocent woman behind. She may not have been innocent in a physical sense, but she still had the innocence of a girl hidden beneath her dark lashes. It was intriguing to him, but at the same time it was all too ordinary. _Ah well…I'll never see that lass again_ he thought.

Down in the cargo hold of the Black Pearl, Gwyn was huddled up behind a large quantity of crates and barrels. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and she was shivering. Water was slightly leaking in through small holes in the ship whenever a strong wave was hit. She was soaked from head to toe and knew that she couldn't take much more of living down in this dank place. Half a day hadn't passed and she was already losing it. It was dark and cold down there.

Gwyn still didn't fully understand why she had stowed away on Jack's ship. She had awoken to an empty bed when the sun was rising. By the time she had made it down to the docks, the Pearl had just cast off. Luckily she was a fairly good swimmer and managed to catch up to the ship before it had gotten far. How she had been able to sneak by Jack and the crew was beyond her comprehension, but she had made it to the cargo hold without a problem. Her only issue now was that she was cold and hungry. Sooner or later she was going to have to emerge and reveal herself to Jack…but not yet.

"Who are you?" a voice shouted. Gwyn jumped to her feet and then stumbled backwards over a crate. She smacked her head against the side of the hull and winced. "I say again, lass…who are you?" Gwyn stared up at the man and tried to scramble along the side of the hull to get away. It wasn't that the pirate scared her. He was actually a decent looking man. His long dark hair contrasted nicely with his glowing blue eyes, and his clothes weren't terribly worn out. He was older than Jack by at least ten years…maybe more.

"Sir, I…"

"You stowed away on this ship, didn't ye?" Gywn nodded. "Alright," he began as he reached down and picked Gwyn up by one of her arms, "Time to take ye to the captain." He pulled her across the floor, and she struggled the whole way. She wasn't ready to face Jack. What if he got angry at her for stowing away on his precious Pearl? What if he threw her overboard for this? Either way, it wasn't a win-win situation.

"Let me go!" she screamed as the pirate began dragging her up the stairs. She tried desperately to wriggle free by kicking her legs and pulling in the opposite directions. "I didn't mean any harm! Please! LET GO!" Before she knew what was happening, she was being yanked across the deck of the Pearl toward the helm. Her frightened eyes scanned the open deck and she found herself shaking even more. Grimy and ruthless pirates were eyeing her like a piece of meat. _This can't be good_ she thought.

"Oi, Bootstrap! What you got there?" a slurred voice shouted. Gwyn gasped and tried to hide her face beneath her long hair. She kept her eyes focused on the wood beneath her feet until she saw a flight of stairs in front of her.

"Found her in the cargo hold, Jack. She stowed away when we made port in Tortuga."

"Ah," Jack said as he raised one hand in the air and swaggered down the stairs. Gwyn felt her heart race again. Jack was going to kill her. It was the only obvious choice. She had overstepped her boundaries by sneaking onto his ship without asking for passage. When she saw a pair of brown boots standing at the bottom of the stairs, she steadily raised her head and looked into Jack's eyes. "Gwyn?" he asked.

"Nice to see you, Captain," she replied, her eyes pleading for him not to hurt her.

"Jack, what should we do with her?" the man known as Bootstrap Bill Turner asked as he lifted Gwyn up so she was standing up straight.

"I say we throw her in the brig and then let her out for playtime!" Ragetti said joyously as he walked up behind Gwyn and started fiddling with her hair. An eruption of laughter came from the crew.

"I say we tie her up and toss her over, Cap'n!" the greasy man known as Pintel stated, causing more laughter. Gwyn began to feel completely violated and looked around with an expression of innocence. The pirates were laughing at her; all but Jack and Bootstrap. She gazed up at Jack and swallowed a lump in her throat before noticing that Jack was gesturing for her to do something about this. He didn't like her being treated this way, but he couldn't very well just stop all of it either. Gwyn took a deep breath and nodded once to the captain.

"She's a worthless whore, Cap'n," Barbossa stated from the helm, as he was steering, "Might as well toss her. She ain't that good in bed for what I 'eard in Tortuga."

"Alright…that's it!" Gwyn screamed as she stomped down hard on Bootstrap's foot, causing him to release his hold on her. She reached out and grabbed Jack's sword before turning around and facing the crew. "What the hell is your problem, gents?" she asked, completely outraged. She narrowed her eyes, which were now more silver than grey. "Who shoved a pistol up all yer asses? You _never_ speak to a lady like that!" Jack was smirking at her. She was amusing now that she was showing some spine…and he liked it very much.

"Maybe we should teach ye a lesson, poppet," Pintel stated as he unsheathed his sword.

"Bring it on, fat boy!" she yelled as she braced herself in a fighting stance. The crew backed away, knowing that this whore would be on her back and begging for mercy within seconds. No point in wasting their time helping Pintel. There was no way she could fight. She was thin and acted helpless. Gwyn stayed still until Pintel charged at her. She simply stepped to her left and watched him run into the railing of the stairs. A round of whispers seemed to echo across the sea…along with some muttering "That musta hurt."

"Alright, poppet," Pintel complained as he regained his balance and turned to face Gwyn again, "Time for ye to learn a lesson!" He charged again, but this time Gwyn held up Jack's sword and blocked his swing. She stumbled a bit and her legs shook, but she stood her ground and pushed the pirate back. "Ye shouldn't know 'ow to do that!"

"When you live in Tortuga, you learn a lot about pirates and their swordplay," she replied with a smile as she lunged at Pintel and met him blade-to-blade. The two stared at each other for a while. It was like they were trying to look into each other; like they were looking for their adversary's next move. "Now take back what you said about me."

"I won't apologize to a lady like ye!" he shouted as he pushed Gwyn back and began to fight more fiercely. Gwyn was shocked at how insecure this pirate was. He was a fairly good fighter as well. The only problem with fighting this man is that Gwyn didn't know how long she could last. She had been taught the basics of swordplay, but too much fighting would tire her and she'd be killed. It wasn't an ideal situation.

Jack could see that as Pintel began giving Gwyn more challenging strikes to block, the more she was tiring. He knew he would have to stop this battle before someone lost an arm or a leg. He watched Gwyn duck another heavy blow from his crewmember and began to feel pity. This whole fight was partially his fault. He had given her a look that said "start some trouble" loud and clear. This was getting to be too much to deal with.

Gwyn dove on the ground when Pintel swung around and almost took her head off. She landed hard on her stomach and rolled over with just enough time to block her adversary's sword once more. She felt sweat dripping from her brow into her eyes and didn't know how much longer she'd be able to keep herself focused. She was so exhausted and felt as if she was going to die. "Alright! That's enough!" Jack shouted. Gwyn sighed in relief.

"But, Cap'n…can't I just-?"

"No! Now sheath your sword, savvy?" Pintel reluctantly put away his sword with anger gleaming in his eyes. Jack knelt down and took his sword from Gwyn's shaking hand before helping her to her feet. "I think you've proved yourself, love. You're coming with me." She winced as she took a step and leaned further against Jack, her hands gripping his jacket with the Jaws of Life. Jack smirked and then felt all eyes on him. He looked at his crew and noticed that they were all staring. "On deck, ye scabrous dogs! Back to work!" They all immediately scattered and went about their business.

Gwyn let Jack walk her into his cabin and let out a huge sigh when he sat her on his bed. She almost fell onto her back like a doll, but Jack kept her steady and held her against him. His eyes traveled over her body and he smiled a toothy grin. She was sweating like a pig and her makeup was running all down her face, partially from being in the damp brig for all those hours. "You need some cleaning up, love. You're a mess."

"Thanks," Gwyn muttered, trying not to laugh since she knew that she looked terrible as it is. She watched as Jack walked over to a cabinet and opened it. He pulled out a bucket and grabbed a cloth from his desk before walking back and sitting down next to her. He dunked the cloth in the water and wrung it out. When he reached out to dab the cloth on her face, Gwyn slightly moved away.

"Dearie, I'm only trying to help." Gwyn eyed him carefully, even though she knew that she could trust him. He hadn't killed her for sneaking onto his ship. He had seemed amused by her stunt. Reluctantly, she nodded and let Jack run the wet cloth over her face. The water was a little warm, but it felt so good…so refreshing. She closed her eyes and let him continue.

Jack carefully looked over Gwyn's face as he cleaned her up. Underneath all that makeup was a delicate flower. Her skin was a light tan that complimented the grey eyes he remembered from Tortuga. Her lips were a soft, pale pink underneath all that crimson rouge she wore. It was amazing. Jack had never seen a whore without makeup. He removed her eyeliner and almost instantly she opened her eyes. Jack's heart could have stopped. She wasn't pretty…she was drop dead gorgeous! She looked so much better without the mask she had been forced to put on for so many years. "What are you staring at?" Gwyn asked, noticing the pirate studying her face.

"It's nothing, lass. I'm…I'm just shocked at how amazing you look. You should never wear makeup again." Gwyn felt her face flush a little and averted her eyes.

"I'm not _that_ beautiful, Captain Sparrow. I'm…I'm decent."

"Bollocks! Any man would have to be a complete git not to see that." Both of them started laughing softly, except for a slightly louder outburst by Jack. "So…you decided to follow me, love?"

"You said you wanted to help me, Jack. I figured you wouldn't mind if I came along. I couldn't bear living in Tortuga anymore."

"You still should 'ave come to me instead of stowing away below deck. Suppose someone else had found you? Bootstrap Bill isn't a cruel man. He's like me brother. But if it had been someone like Barbossa or Ragetti…you might not be in such good shape."

"I…I never thought about that," Gwyn said as she looked back at Jack and gave him a sincere smile.

"You can stay for now, but I think you'd be better off in a place like Port Royal or something. After we find the treasure, I'll take you somewhere better and make arrangements, savvy?" Gwyn's smile grew and she gently leaned her head on Jack's shoulder. "I take that as a yes?" he asked.

"Yes."

* * *

**Author's Note:** The story is going to start moving rather quickly soon because I have decided that it will also follow _The Curse of the Black Pearl_, _Dead Man's Chest_, and also the third movie when released next summer, which I am guessing will be called _World's End_. I mean, I can't go through ten years of life and then the movies. It would be too long. However, there will be a couple more chapters before _The Curse of the Black Pearl_. 


	4. Mutiny!

**Boots Made for Walking**

A fan fiction based on _Pirates of the Caribbean._ Story starts before "The Curse of the Black Pearl," but may travel through the movies later on.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything by Disney, Gore Verbinski, or Jerry Bruckheimer.

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Gwyn Thompson has been a whore in Tortuga for 9 long years. She meets Jack Sparrow and stows away on his ship, hoping to find adventure with this intriguing rogue. Little did she know that this would be a journey she'd never forget…

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mutiny!**

Gwyn was sitting at the bow of the Black Pearl and staring off at the golden sunset over the ocean. The light reflecting off the clear water made everything almost seem like a dream. Tortuga never looked like this. Sure, she could gaze at the sunrise and sunset, but there was always a filth that tainted the natural beauty of the world. She felt a cool breeze rush by her and shivered. Normally the breezes were refreshing, but this one felt eerie. She hugged herself and lifted her shoulders to make herself feel warmer. She wished that she could have stayed in the cabin with Jack, but he had to speak with his first mate about the Isla de Muerta. _That guy will never give up trying to persuade Jack into giving up the bearings_ she thought.

"Nice evening?" a voice stated. Gwyn almost jumped out of her skin, but when she turned around and saw that it was Bootstrap Bill, she felt relieved. At least he wouldn't try to hurt her; based on what Jack had told her about him. They had spoken earlier that day, but it was mostly an apologetic conversation about the brig incident. The point was that the drama seemed to have ceased, but there was still something in the back of Gwyn's mind told her to be cautious. That didn't mean she wouldn't treat him as if they weren't life-long friends. She had a tendency to look at others like family after getting to know them.

"Hello, William," she replied with a slightly shaky smile.

"No one's called me William since I left England." It wasn't a name that Bootstrap was very fond of, but it was nice to be called something different for a change. It also sounded nice coming from a lady. It reminded 'ol Bill of the wife he had left behind along with his son. Lord, he missed them…but he had wanted to go pirating so badly that he gave up the only people he truly loved. He couldn't go back now though. The whole idea would be chaotic.

Bootstrap watched as Gwyn moved to the right a bit and made room for him to stand next to her, to which he complied. He braced his hands on the railing and looked out at the sunset that was fading quickly. "This is amazing, William. I never thought that sailing in the Caribbean would be so beautiful."

"That's why I became a pirate, lass," he replied, "I craved the freedom it presented to me. Nothing else mattered…except for my family." Gwyn looked at him.

"You have a family? Where?" Bootstrap looked over at her with a small smile.

"My wife is in England with my son. I haven't seen them in such a long time."

"Do you miss them?"

"Of course I miss them. I asked them to come with me, but my wife…she refused to join in the life I dreamed of."

"So you put your dream ahead of your family and left them?"

"It's not something I'm proud of, Gwyn," Bootstrap said as he stood up straight so he was towering over her. It wasn't to scare her. It was more or less for him to make a point. "I just…I just felt that I needed to live for me for a change. I never once did anything for myself. It was-"

Abruptly, a loud and echoing gunshot followed by shattering glass reverberated off the humid air of the Caribbean. Gwyn almost jumped into Bootstrap's arms from the sound. She stared at the captain's cabin across the deck. "Jack," she whispered before lifting the front of her tattered dress and running toward the stern.

"Gwyn, I wouldn't go there!" Bootstrap yelled as loud as he could. She ignored him and kept her silver eyes focused on where she knew Jack would be. Her heart was pounding within her ears and she could feel it in her throat as well. What had just happened? Was Jack okay? Was someone dead? So many questions raced through her mind until she yanked open the door and stared into the cabin from the doorway.

Jack was standing behind his desk with his gun pointed at Barbossa. His eyes were flaming with hate and sadness. Something was wrong. "Jack, what's going-?"

"Gwyn, get out of here!" he shouted. She disregarded the rogue pirate captain and walked further into the room. She stopped dead center between Jack and Barbossa, carefully glancing between both of them.

"What's going on here?"

"Don't worry about it, love. Just run!" Jack ordered.

"But-AHHH!" Gwyn screeched as she found herself with Barbossa holding her hostage and a knife to her throat. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt the cold steel pressing against her pulse point.

"This 'ere be a mutiny, Jack," Barbossa stated with an evil glint in his eye. _Mutiny?_ Gwyn thought. "Now, 'and over the Pearl to me or I'll kill the lass right here and now!" Gwyn mouthed for Jack not to listen and then she felt her captor grip her more firmly. "Do as I say, Jack. I'll kill 'er. You know I'll do it!"

"Leave her out of this, Hector!" Jack stated stiffly.

"Hector?" Gwyn asked confused.

"Quiet!" Barbossa shouted as the entire crew, including Bootstrap Bill came flooding into the cabin. They all had their swords and guns out. Jack's eyes scanned the room and he swallowed a lump in his throat. "Now listen 'ere, Jack. Ye are to turn over your duty as captain to me. The Black Pearl is to be mine. You either cooperate, or I kill yer girl here and you."

"I'm not his girl!" Gwyn screamed as she stomped down on Barbossa's foot. He flinched, but not enough to give Gwyn an escape. The pirate held strong and pressed the knife further against her neck, almost enough to draw blood. She winced at the pain, only making the entire crew laugh.

"She's feisty," Pintel stated with an evilly joyous tone. Barbossa laughed loudly and heartily, sending a chill down Gwyn's spine. She was beginning to truly feel scared. Before it was more of an annoyance…now it was terrifying.

"Oy, Barbossa! Just let her go! I'll give you the Pearl. Just don't hurt her!" Jack watched the new captain smile after he said those words.

"Outside, Jack…" Barbossa ordered. The rogue nodded and handed over his gun and pistol to the African member of the crew…Bo'sun. His dark eyes were glimmering as Jack was stepping down from his position. It was amusing to him.

Grapple, a grimy and horrific man of muscle bound Jack's hands with rope. Jack did not struggle. He kept his eyes on Gwyn, who was looking at him as if he was crazy. He was giving up the Pearl so easily? She remembered him telling her how much the ship meant to him the first night she met him. Why would he give it up without a fight? It made no sense to her. She locked eyes with Sparrow until they were both dragged out onto the deck. The sky was a dark purple; a menacing violet.

Gwyn's face was full of utter fear; more fear than she felt when she was raped by a man for the first time. She didn't know what was happening. She was forced to stand next to Jack, but her hands were not bound. They allowed her to stand free and clear, which seemed unusual. She looked at Jack and leaned her face close to his. "Jack, what's happening here?"

"We're about to be marooned, love," he answered casually.

"WHAT?" she screamed, completely outraged. She looked at Bootstrap, who was standing behind Barbossa. Her eyes were like shimmering daggers that could have pierced flesh. He had been a part of this whole thing. He had distracted her for but a moment and pretended to be a friend to her. He had made sure that she wouldn't be near Jack until the opportune moment. "Bootstrap, help us please!" she begged. He said nothing, but the crew began laughing. She kept her cold eyes on the pirate and abruptly noticed that he was beginning to look melancholy. _What in all Hell is going on?_ she thought.

"Now Jack," Barbossa began, "On me honor, I must maroon ye with a pistol with one shot. I think I'll leave yer lady 'ere your sword."

"I'm not his lady!" Gwyn shouted.

"No interrupting, Missy," the new captain ordered. His eyes were still on Jack. "Since yer a little tied up, I'll give Gwyn yer effects." Barbossa tossed the young woman Jack's things, an evil grin on his face. "Now…walk the plank!" The entire crew began to cheer loudly and make whistling noises when Gwyn stepped onto the plank alongside Jack, who stood in front of her. Gwyn felt very body conscious and shivered as the Caribbean night air pricked her skin in an evil manner. She turned and looked at Barbossa again, swallowing a lump in her throat. "Off ye go now!" he ordered as he stomped on the plank, causing it to shake.

Jack and Gwyn were jolted into the water. Gwyn shrieked as she hit the sea and disappeared under the surface. She let herself stay still for a moment and looked up to see the white moon shining down and reflecting. She felt as if she was watching this entire event from someplace else; an out of body experience. As she felt her throat begin to tighten, she swam to the surface and looked around. "Jack?" No answer. "Jack?" Still no answer. "JACK!" she screamed.

"Love, I'm here!" Gwyn spun in the water and there was Jack, his hands still bound in front of him. Gwyn lifted Jack's sword from the water and cut him loose before tossing the rope aside and letting it float away. She locked arms with Jack and helped him swim to shore, which took a lot longer than expected. She could hear the pirates all laughing and cringed as the water splashed in her face. They had to get to shore.

When they made it to the shallow water that they could stand in up to their knees, Jack strode to shore and dropped his effects on the sand. Gwyn crawled ashore and rolled onto her back, trying to squirm away from the water. She was breathing deeply and kept her eyes focused on the clear sky. Her arms were shaking from overworking her muscles and she couldn't feel her legs anymore. "Damn Barbossa," she heard Jack mutter. She slowly rolled over onto her stomach and braced herself up on her arms. She stared at him through the darkness and took in a deep breath before getting to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Gwyn said as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They done what's right by them," he replied solemnly.

"That's no excuse. This shouldn't have happened to you. You were a fine captain."

"I'm still a captain…need my ship back."

"I'm sure you will." Gwyn dropped her hand from Jack's shoulder and folded her arms across her chest. "So…what do we do now?" she asked. Jack just simply smiled and sat down in the sand. "Jack?"

"We sleep. We'll figure out what to do in the morning, love. It's too dark to do anything now." Gwyn nodded and sat down next to Jack before leaning back and letting her back hit the sand. She watched intently as the pirate just sat there staring out at the night.

"Aren't you going to sleep?"

"Lass, I need some time to think. You rest now." Gwyn smiled and whispered a goodnight to Jack before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Captain Sparrow just dug his boots into the sand and kept his eyes on the dark ocean. He would have revenge on Barbossa for this. "I'm saving this bullet for you, mate," he whispered to himself. And he would make sure of that.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay…I know the whole mutiny thing came rather quickly, but there are those lovely three days on the island. I have to move the story along, as I said before. But don't worry…not everything will move so fast. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon, savvy? Ciao! 


End file.
